The present invention relates to a linear electromechanical screw actuator for a parking brake of a motor vehicle.
Instead of the traditional manually operated lever which imparts a traction movement to one or two Bowden cables connected to the parking brakes of a motor vehicle, it has recently been proposed to effect that traction movement by means of an electromagnetic actuator (see, for example, US2002/0100647 A1).